


Thank You For Coming Back:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Never Giving Up: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Dinner, Drama, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Gunplay, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Organ Transplantation, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sons, Support, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine & Steve were walking along his private beach after they had dinner with Danny, Steve gives her all that he was feeling, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Thank You For Coming Back:

*Summary: Catherine & Steve were walking along his private beach after they had dinner with Danny, Steve gives her all that he was feeling, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a cool evening in Honolulu, Commander Steve McGarrett, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were laughing, & enjoying each other's company, as they were having dinner on their lanai, Catherine was feeling slowly, that she belonged with them again, even though, it took some time for them to have a relationship again. The Beautiful Former Intelligence Officer had proven herself time, & time again, when it really matters.

 

"It's such a nice night, Wanna take a walk with me, Catherine ?, There's something that I want to talk to you about", The Former Seal said, Catherine was intrigued, & said, "Sure, Let's help Danny clean up", Danny said appreciatively, "Thanks, Guys, Once we are done, I am gonna call Grace & Charlie, So I can say "goodnight" to them", They made quick work, & Danny left immediately, so they can have their privacy, & also, so he can talk to his kids.

 

Steve & Catherine started their walk on the beach, "Is everything okay, Steve ?", Catherine asked with concern in her voice. "Yes, Everything is fine, I just wanted to thank you for stepping up & helping the team, while I am recovering from the transplant", "It had been my pleasure, I love them like they are my own team & family, I would die for them, & you", The Former Seal smiled, & said, "I know, I also know that you still have some guilt over what Wo Fat had done to me, & Michelle Shioma had done, & also about the drug bust, Please don't, We are okay". Catherine nodded, & said emotionally, "I know, I can't help it, If I wasn't on vacation, I could've had helped with the bust". Steve put a finger to her lips, & he said this to her in response.

 

"You **_deserved_** that vacation,  & also you deserve to have some time to yourself, If you don't take it, You would go mad, Believe me, I know what I am talking about", Steve said soothingly, as he comforts her. Catherine smiles a real smile, & the beauty said this, "Okay, No more guilt," Steve was glad to hear it. "Thank you for coming back, Come on, Danny made this ridiculously great chocolate pie, It's heaven in your mouth, I swear", he said, as he led them back, "You don't have to tell me twice", & they headed back into the house, & smiled, when they found Danny waiting for them.

 

"Is everything okay, Guys ?", The Blond asked, as he took in their expressions on their faces, "Absolutely, Everything is fine, Danno", Steve said, as he leaned in & kissed him on the forehead, "Yeah, All is perfect", Catherine concurred with what Steve had said, & smiled. "I was just telling Catherine that I appreciated her so much for filling in for me, while I recover", Steve said, Danny agreed & said, "She has been a pleasure to work for", & he said, "You are always welcome here, Cath, Seriously", She thanked him, & asked, "I was hoping that if you didn't mind, I could stay here, I couldn't find anything, Hawaii Real Estate is booming, & everything is a dump", "Yes, You can", Steve said with a smile, "I love the idea of a roommate", Danny said smiling bigger, & they celebrated that night, til they are ready for bed.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
